


Coming of Age

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She was surprised that he remembered or recognized her; it had been a long time. She certainly didn't recognize him; he'd changed so much.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted April 17, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/96800.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #036, Grow

They were only five years apart; they were both in their 20's.

If they had been in a relationship, Anzu would have felt like she was robbing the cradle. Maybe it was because she'd seen him grow up from this short, little brat to a mature and easy-going man.

A very attractive man at that.

He'd acquired all the handsome features of his brother and none the arrogant attitude.  
Where as his brother was (still) a rude jerk, Mokuba was an admirable man. He worked to change the world in a different way than his brother had done.

His globe-trotting philanthropy took him to the poorest of nations and he took the problem of poverty very seriously. He worked with NGOs to create the best and most sustainable methods of services delivery. He funded infrastructure reforms and brought technology to the people who needed it most.

And yet, despite all his travels, he'd somehow always make his way back to New York and to see her.

He had been the one to find her years back, watching a performance she'd choreographed.

 _"Oh, hey! I know you. You're Yugi's friend - Anzu."_

She was surprised that he remembered or recognized her; it had been a long time. She certainly didn't recognize him; he'd changed so much.

They went out for coffee and caught up with each other's lives. She learned about his efforts in Africa; he learned about her push for art's education. They talked about the good old days, when they were out saving the world and when he'd been kidnapped every other day, and about that time they were trapped together.

It was great to have someone to talk about these things again.

One night, after dinner, she wondered aloud if this was turning out to be more than just a friendship. She wasn't too serious about the thought but it worried Mokuba.

"Sorry, Anzu. I don't think that would be a good idea," he said carefully. "Your life is here, in New York, and I'm gone for months at a time. A long distance relationship would be... difficult. I like you too much to put you through that."

Anzu laughed lightly to herself.

"When you put it that way, you make me feel like I'm a silly teenage girl."

Mokuba's hands shot up, placatingly. "Sorry! I didn't mean--"

"Don't worry! You're right, though." She smiled at him softly. "Sometimes I think you're more mature than I am."

Mokuba shot her a silly, half-embarrassed grin and shrugged.

They ended the dinner with pleasant conversation and afterwards, a good-night hug at her door.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Let's do that again."

She watched his form depart into the crisp night and smiled.


End file.
